


Waiting for Harry

by moderngenius94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco waits for his husband to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Harry

**Author's Note:**

> The characters aren't mine. Sigh. The story, however, is. :) Enjoy

Draco walked down the dark hallways of Malfoy Manor. He listened to the creaks and moans of the old house as he waited for his husband to return home. As he walked into the library, the moonlight illuminated his person. he settled his on a large, comfortable chair and picked up a book he had been using for research. he pulled a piece of parchment and a Quick-Quotes quill from his pocket and set them on the table in front of him. Then, he settled back and began to read again, pausing occasionally to tell the quill what to write.

It was nearly midnight when Draco looked up again. He glanced at the fireplace and sighed. It appeared Harry was not going to make it back tonight. He stood and gathered up his belongings. As he began to make his way to the door, he hear a _swooshing _sound. He dropped his stuff and spun around in time to see Harry stumble out of the fireplace. He smiled, then laughed. Harry looked up and smiled back, brushing his messy hair out of his face.__

__Draco walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Are you ever going to get the hand of that?"_ _

__Harry's smile widened. "I highly doubt it."_ _

__Draco shook his head and slid his hands up to Harry's head. He shifted his fingers into his hair and bent down to kiss him. He grinned when he heard Harry moan and ran his tongue along the seam of his lips. Harry opened his mouth and Draco's tongue glided eagerly into the dark, wet cavern. He growled and ran his tongue along the palate of Harry's mouth. Harry moaned again and Draco arched as he felt Harry's fingers slip under his shirt._ _

__Draco pushed Harry backwards and into the chair he had just vacated. Harry sat, breaking the kiss. They were breathing hard and were trying to slow their breathing down. Draco grinned at Harry and said, "Welcome home," as his fingers drifted down to the buttons on Harry's shirt..._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hate cliff hangers...unless I'm the one providing them.


End file.
